


WAIT FOR ME ON THE OTHER SIDE ★

by elfroot



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Death, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfroot/pseuds/elfroot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble based ONCE AGAIN on a heart-wrenching piece of art drawn by elmroko (see notes). Cullen and Dorian fall in battle, seeking each other's touch as they breathe their last. <i>corypheus looms over the inquisition covered in blood and tainted triumph. he reeks of false pride and savagery, his winged minion a feral pillar at his side. morrigan was the first to fall. he remembers her cries, and the jolt of dismay in lavellan's eyes as she crashed.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	WAIT FOR ME ON THE OTHER SIDE ★

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elmroko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmroko/gifts).



> original art posted [here](http://elmroko.tumblr.com/post/109028700074/sorry-anon-they-didnt-make-it-to-hold-hands), although be warned, there IS blood and it may cause triggers.

corypheus looms over the inquisition covered in blood and tainted triumph. he reeks of false pride and savagery, his winged minion a feral pillar at his side. morrigan was the first to fall. he remembers her cries, and the jolt of dismay in lavellan's eyes as she crashed. he remembers watching as fear conquered and hope faltered, when he was forced to choose between love and duty and dorian just wouldn't _let him_. the blow was meant for lavellan. his focus on her had sharpened drastically, and he never saw dorian surging inbetween, hurled away by a blast of crimson flames. he remembers halting in his hurry to protect her, widened eyes as terror crept up his face and stilled his body. he remembers the burden in his knees, the rumble in his chest and the battering pulse in his temples, obscuring his sight. he remembers staggering, stupor punching the air out of his lungs—he never recovered.

he heard, distantly, the note of despair in lavellan's shrill voice, and he fell before he could heed her warning. he doesn't remember how he came to lie beside dorian. the last slivers of clarity in his mind make him believe it's where he wanted to be, and it feels _right_ in the thick of all this _wrong_ , and he chokes on a smile, a weak response to dorian's plea. _cullen_ , he croaks, and blood and tears run down his face. he's imagined his death many times, and it's odd, because he's never imagined it laced with such a sense of peace. the cacophony around them is faint to his ears, but the sky seems brighter suddenly, and lavellan's shout of pained victory soothes his worry.

 _dorian_ , he breathes hoarse and raw, and he reaches out to catch his hand. dorian smiles, and his lashes flutter one last time. _i know_ , he mouthes, and cullen sighs as darkness overcomes him, fingers laced tight around dorian's.

_wait for me on the other side, amatus. i won't be long._


End file.
